serena vs Bonnie-yugioh duel and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Serena thinks Max likes her. Bonnie knows it's not true. This cause them to duel since none of them have pokemon with them. I do not own pokemon and yugioh. Serena is 19, Bonnie is 17 , Max is 16 and Cynthia is 30. Contains one sided Serena x Max ( serena has feelings) and one sided Max x cynthia(Max has feelings). Sorry for mistakes.


17 year old Bonnie, 19 year old serena and 19 year old Ash was on the way to Max's home. Serena said " I can't wait to see my boyfriend, Max". Bonnie screamed " no he don't like you that way. We are only friends to him. " Ash said " it's true !". Serena gave him a angry face. Serena said " we will settle this in a battle. since Ash is the only one that has pokemon with him. I guess we have to..." putting her dueldisk on. Bonnie said " are you challenging me to a yugioh duel?". Serena said " yes, when I beat you, this will prove my love to Max is the strongest thing ever!". Bonnie said " I have no choice, bring it on Serena! " putting her dueldisk on. Ash said " be careful". Bonnie and Serena said " Dueldisk set! Duel!". Cynthia seen everything going on and she ran to Max's home to warn him.

Serena said " I go 1st! I play my spell, Sky Striker Mecha - Hornet Drones! since I control no monsters in main monster zone, I can special summon a Sky Striker Ace Token in defense mode. I use my token to link summon Sky Striker Ace - Shizuku! I set 2 cards facedown ! I go to my end phase thanks to my link monster's effect, I add Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves! from my deck to my hand. Now I end my turn. " Bonnie said " My turn! I draw! I play Twin twisters! I discard 1 card to destory your set cards! I play Dark hole to destory your monster! I summon Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor! I set 1 card ! Dinowrestler Capoeiraptor attacks you directly!". Serena said " Lucky!" while her lifepoints went down to 2200. Meanwhile Cynthia was at Max's home. She knocked at the door. Max answeredd and said " what's up?". Cynthia explain what she hear and what she saw. Max said " I am coming. if i said it to her she might accept it.". Cynthia nodded and said " I agree!". They rushed to the scene. Meanwhile back at the duel, Bonnie said " I end my turn.". Serena said " My turn! I draw! I play pot of desires! I banished the top ten cards of my deck to the graveyard to draw 2 cards! I play Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves! . Bonnie said " I play my trap, Solemn Judgment! I pay half of my lifepoints to negate your spell card and destory it" while her lifepoints dropped to 2000. Serena said " Lucky! I summon Sky Striker Ace - Raye in attack mode. I use her effect to trubite her to special summon Sky Striker Ace - Kagari in attack mode. I will use her effect. since I link summoned, I add my Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves! from my graveyard to my hand. Now since I have 3 spells in my grave, Kagari's attack is 1800 or now. I set 1 card. I play Sky Striker Maneuver - Jamming Waves! to destory my set card since I have more than 3 spell cards in my graveyard it destorys your monster!". " oh no!" Bonnie said. " Now my monster has 2000 attack points! Meaning when I attack, I will win!". Max and Cynthia got to the scene. Max said " serena, there is no point of this duel, I don't like you that way." serena said " after I win this duel, you will...". Max said " no, I have a crush on someone else. It's a woman with long blonde hair.". serena said " It's me . you are just too shy to tell me. My monster wipe you out, Bonnie!". Bonnie said " I use Swift Scarecrow in my hand. when I am under a direct attack, I discard it, it negate the attack and end the battle phase!". Serena said " lucky, but you have no resources left. My chance of victory is 100 %, I end my turn.". Bonnie said " It depends on this draw! I draw! I play pot of desires! I banish the top ten cards of my deck facedown to draw 2 cards. My hand is not good. I play cup of ace! I toss a coin. If heads, I draw 2 cards, If Tails you draw 2 cards.".

Serena said " it don't matter what the result I will win and Max will like me.". Max said without thinking " I don't like you. I like cynthia . It's one sided I just her to be happy." He realize he said it causing him to blush. Cynthia was not shocked after all due to her high iq . Bonnie had that " I knew it" face. Ash was shocked. Serena was mad and said " Just toss the coin, Bonnie!". Bonnie flip the coin and it landed on Heads. Bonnie said " Meaning I can draw 2 cards! I play called by the grave. I banish Sky Striker Ace - Raye from your graveyard and until the end of the next turn, that card and all other Sky Striker Ace - Raye 's effects are negated. Since you control more monsters than me, I can special summon Dinowrestler Pankratops in attack mode. I play raigeki to destory your monster!'. Serena screamed " No! This can't be happening!". Bonnie said " Dinowrestler Pankratops attack you directly!". Serena said " No way! I lost!" while her lifepoints went down to zero. " Bonnie won!" eveyone said in a happy tone excluding serena. Bonnie said " what you feeling was not love. It was lust.". Serena's phone start ringing . she answered it and a sad face appear on her. she said "I have go to work.". Everyone had a face like " I understand. ". she left. Everyone else looked and saw it was late. Ash and Bonnie said " we have to go . Maybe tommrow?". Max said " sure". Cynthia said " look like serena don't like me". Max said " don't worry she will grow out of it hopefully...". Cynthia said " good night, Max! I have to go" giving him a friendly hug. Max smiled and blushed like crazy. Max said "bye" waving his hand to her. Cynthia then left. Max walked home with the biggest smile thinking " my crush just hugged me. This is the best day ever.".


End file.
